


Hidden Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Allison Argent, Breeding Kink, Chastity Device, F/M, Kidnapping, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Allison Argent is dead. But Peter knows better. And he uses this knowledge to his advantage, and does something he's always wanted to do - try to control a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Princess

It was petty. Unnecessary, definitely, and nothing that would benefit Peter on any level. But he had to check the body. Had to see if yet another Argent had fallen, that there was truly only one left - but arriving at the mortuary, minutes before she was to be transferred to the crematorium, Peter checked the body of Allison Argent, and found the smallest flicker of life. It took only a few ingenous seconds to swap out the body, to replace it with one of the staff who would simply go mysteriously missing, and transfer Allison to his home.

Cuffed to the bed, of course. As she grew stronger, he definitely didn't want her to have any way out. Over the weeks, he took her pain, he watched as she healed, and was amused by the fight that was in her eyes. A fire, a certainty that she was going to get back to the others. It was cute, almost. And definitely something Peter wanted to break.

He went about his business, watching his daughter from afar, watching as she was trained as a good little McCall soldier, and it only engraged him futher. Training Malia should be his job. And a worthless human certainly wasn't good enough for her. Humans were beneath supernaturals. They were superior, it was something he always believed. So after watching as they made out on his bed, it was enough to boil his blood, returning home in a rage. Locking the door behind him, he moved to his bedroom, and saw luckily, the little Argent was awake.

 

"Your friends and family all think you're dead. Pieces of ash flickering in the wind. They didn't even respect you enough to put you six feet under." He snarled, trying to put out the fire in her eyes.

"They'll know." She said, her voice raspy, and Peter remembered she was due a drink - she hadn't had water since the morning. "They'll find me, and they'll kill you for taking me."

"They don't know where I am. So they certainly don't know where you are." His voice was heavy, dark with madness and rage, and he slapped her hard across the face. "It's about time, little child, that you learnt your place in life. One that you'd better get used to." He said nothing else, but unzipped his pants, his erection already pressing against his boxers. "You know what to do, don't you? You've sucked plenty of werewolf dick in your life." Allison looked away, and Peter chuckled. "Isaac couldn't even stay for your funeral, and Scott's with someone better... No one wants you, sweetheart. You're used goods. And you're all mine now."

"Then might as well kill me, because I'll never fuck you." She said, eyeing his erection uncomfortably.

"Well where would the fun in that be?" He asked, sliding his boxers down, and letting his erection spring free. "But being without water... Someone can definitely suffer a while like that. I don't have to let you drink anything." Allison's eyes widened, her confidence wearing down a little. Her throat was as dry as the desert - she wasn't sure she could take a second longer. Maybe if she did this... Just once... Then it would be over and he wouldn't be interested in anything else. Maybe. She saw Peter watching her carefully, before crouching in front of her, his cock in his hand.

"If you don't ask, you don't get." He said calmly. Allison's eyes flicked up to his, and she swallowed, hard, feeling sick even thinking the words.

 

"... Please can I suck your cock, Peter?" She whispered, not having a chance to reconsider before Peter pushed between her lips. Thrusting into her mouth, hearing her gag as he pressed against her throat, he chuckled softly, holding onto her head so that he could set the pace. Allison breathed the best she could through her nose, slowly getting used to the press of her throat, and quickly learning how to relax the muscles to prevent the choking and gagging. Seconds later, she heard the man groan and tense up, and his cum releasing at the back of her throat. As dry as she was, she swallowed it down dutifully, looking away after he pulled out.

"You look so beautiful, sucking on my cock." He wiped at her mouth with his thumb, where a dribble of cum had leaked out, pushing it back into her mouth, and smirking as she closed her eyes tiredly, sucking on his thumb before he pulled it out with a pop. "Going to make you my little sex-crazed doll... You won't like it at first, but you will. You'll understand your place soon enough."

 

The next time Peter left the house for a few days, he switched the TV onto porn, the sexual acts playing over and over in front of Allison's eyes, never able to escape it, even hearing and seeing it in her dreams. Only then it's her, and Peter, and she's asking for more and more, and she wakes up in a cold sweat, her thighs sticky and sweet with her juices.

 

As Peter entered the apartment two days later, with supplies for the two of them - from the basic needs, to more his personal needs - Allison's scent hit him immediately. From the bedroom, he heard desperate noises over the top of the television, and walking in, he smirked at the sight. Allison, still as naked as when he'd left her there, but somehow, probably thanks to her hunter training, one of her wrists were free, and her eyes were locked on the screen, panting as she thrust her fingers into her sore, swollen hole at the same pace as the man on the screen was thrusting into the brunette he was fucking. A third finger was pressed into her hole, and she threw her head back, so close to orgasm, but not quite near enough to get there.

 

Saying nothing, Peter switched the television off.

 

"Sleep it off." He said calmly, tossing a bottle of water at her, while she looked away, embarassed. "We'll talk about this in the morning." With that, he shut and bolted the bedroom door, going to sleep on the couch. Something he was sure, he'd only have to do for one more night.

 

The next morning as Peter entered the room, he found Allison fast asleep, and considered for a fleeting second leaving her there like that, letting her rest after what must have been a stressful few days. But with the room still full of her scent, he couldn't help but move over to the bed, pressing two fingers hard into her awaiting hole, keeping his thumb resting on her clit as she woke up, her eyes wide in a panic. She tried to move away, but all it took was Peter's hand on her stomach to hold her in place. He didn't move his fingers, just watched her face carefully. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, and Peter couldn't tell if they were fears for what he was about to do, or fears that she could like it.

"So you managed to break out of your cuffs... Pretty sure I expected that." He said, stroking over her clit, and smirking as Allison shook slightly. "Not sure I expected to come home to you being such a dirty little slut, though."

"I-I..." Allison muttered, talking for the first time in what felt like weeks. She swallowed hard, shaking her head. "I'm not, I--"

"You were fucking yourself, Allison. Just. Like. This." With every word, he thrust into her hard with his fingers, hearing her let out a cry each time. She was getting wetter, which Peter saw as a good sign. "Did watching all those nasty acts turn you on, hm princess? Did you wish it was you getting fucked?"

"No!"

"Really?" Peter smirked again, and removed his fingers altogether, Allison let out a frustrated mew from the back of her throat. "Tell me the truth, or I won't touch you again."  
"Peter..."

"Or I could go out again... leave you here alone... desperate... I could get you a chastity belt, make sure no-one touches that dirty little hole of yours, hmm?" Allison whimpered, her chest heaving. "Well?"

"... Yes."

"Yes you wanted to get fucked?" She looked away. "Say it all, Allison."

"Yes, I wanted to get fucked."

"Yes you're a dirty little slut?"

"I..." He teased her opening, and she groaned. "Yes I'm a dirty little slut."

"Good girl." He praised, spreading her legs wider, and sliding down his pants. "Good girls get treats. You want to be treated, don't you princess?"

"... Yes."

"Yes sir, Allison."

"... Yes sir." She whispered, gasping as Peter slid into her whole, slamming her hard over and over again. The stress and rage he'd felt the past few days he could finally take out on her, gripping her hips, and slowly setting into a pace that suited them both.

"See, princess? You do as you're told, and you'll get everything you want, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Allison moaned, throwing her head back. Peter paused, before switching positions, holding her until he was lying down, holding her hips carefully.

 

"Ride me, pet." He ordered, and she began moving on top of him, her hands resting on his shoulders to give her something to grip as she moved on his dick, moaning and groaning freely. The common sense part of her mind pushed away from the mindless hours of porn, the raw, natural urge taking over. Peter thrust up every time she pushed down, and soon, his movements became erratic, and he held her thighs tightly, pulling her head down to kiss her as he painted the walls of her pussy with his cum, both filling her, and tasting her lips for the first time - an intimate move he knew she didn't like, but she'd get used to. As Peter came, Allison reached her own orgasm, her thighs clenching tighter, and her head thrown back in a scream, her body slumping back down once it'd been rode out.

"What do you say, Princess?" Asked Peter, panting, carding fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered, and Peter lifted her off his cock, guiding her head down to his penis, and smirked as she instinctively knew what to do, licking off their juices while his cum dribbled out of her hole. Yes, he'd made the right decision.

 

A month or so later, Peter came home and slammed the door. He smelt faintly of the sewers, thanks in part to having just met up with Kate, discussing some finer parts of his plan. Of course, he didn't tell her of what was in his apartment. He was pretty sure that even if he told her, she wouldn't have believed him.

"Princess, I'm home." He called, settling in his chair as he listened to the tinkling of bells getting closer. Turning his head, he smiled fondly as his pet walked in on all fours, the clamps on her nipples being the source of the tinkling, a ball gag in her mouth, and he stroked her hair as she settled next to his chair, spreading her thighs, and keeping her head down. "Good pet... Knowing just how your master likes you." He whispered, hand moving down to check her chastity belt was still firmly locked, before removing the key from the chain around his neck. "You may ask for what you want, Princess."

 

Allison... Princess looked up, before her hands moved to his pants, undoing the zipper, and pulling his cock free. Looking up at his face, Peter nodded, removing her ball gag and chastity belt, and groan escaping her lips as she was handed the belt, licking it clean of her juices.

 

"Thank you, sir." She whispered, her voice scratchy. "Please can you breed me?" Peter smirked, stroking along her back. She was beautiful like this. Open, needy, and most of all, his.

"You want to be filled with my pups?"

"Yes, sir. Please. Please fill me with your pups." Peter felt himself getting harder.

"Over the kitchen counter, now, slut. And be ready, because this is going to hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this longer and detailed, but I wanted to see the feedback first. If anyone wants more parts to it, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
